The goals of the Genetic analysis core are: 1) To obtain and process buccal cell specimens from 40,000 participants in the NHS to supplement the DNA obtained from collection; 2) To provide fast, efficient, and accurate genotyping to Project investigators at the lowest possible cost. The core will manage the dispatch of kits for cheek cell collection by mail, and will process and archive these on return; this will be accomplished in Year 1. In years 1-5 we will: 1) Conduct DNA extraction DNA extraction and genotyping for germline polymorphism in CYP1A2, and NAT1, NAT, MnSOD, and MTHFR (Project 1), CYP1A2, NAT1, NAT2, and MTHFR (Project 2), and GALT and AR (Project 3). Germline DNA will be extracted from stored buffy goats, cheek cell samples, and normal tissue from tumor blocks; 2) Assess methylation status of CpG islands in the promoter regions of ER and p16 (Project 1) and p16 (Project 2). The existence of the Core will permit genotyping to proceed, efficiently, and additional efficiencies will be achieved as several of the genotypes overlap between the projects permitting some economies of scale. The minimal geographic separation of the core facility from the investigators will also facilitate rapid communication of priorities for analyses, speedy interpretation of results of and resolution of any questions.